


A Good Morning Kiss

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 1. A Good Morning KissIn the quiet early hours, Charlie wakes Alastor with a surprise.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	A Good Morning Kiss

“Psssst Al,” the hushed whisper made Alastor’s eyes snap open, startling the familiar blonde demon who was poking his face. She did catch herself from losing balance as she propped herself up on her side of the bed.

Alastor sat up quickly and looked down at Charlie then her swollen belly. “What’s the matter Charlie?” He nearly sounded frantic as he eyed her up and down.

Charlie giggled at his touching reaction. Since she’d fallen pregnant, he’d been doting on her night and day. Anything she wanted, he'd grant her wish without fail. Whatever craving she suffered from, her husband was always there to make sure she was happy. He made sure to have tabs on her at all times of the day and he seemed more protective of her. Especially now that the baby was due any day now.

The expecting father had been flush with excitement and even if he wouldn’t admit it, fear for the past nine months. He didn’t know how Charlie was handling herself so well despite being the one who was pregnant. For decades he had kept his cool, but for some reason an unborn creature had made him lose nearly all sense.

Charlie grasped his hand and brought it to her belly. He focused all of his attention to the one spot for a moment before there was a recognizable force against his hand. His heart skipped a beat and his smile grew wider in amazement. “She’s gotten so strong! That was the strongest kick she’s given! Are you sure she isn’t a mule?” He looked up at Charlie, who was chuckling at his joke.

She nodded and looked back down at her belly with her own look of amazement and excitement. “I know! She’s just waiting to bust out of there! It-“ another kick followed by a pained grimace on Charlie’s face. “-it kinda hurts, but I’m glad she’s healthy,” she looked back up at Alastor and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Sorry I woke you up. It’s almost time for you to get up and she was kicking so hard I thought maybe you’d want to feel it,”

Alastor took Charlie’s hand and held it to reassure her. “I’m glad you did. Let’s go eat together while I’m still home, shall we?” He swung his legs over the side of their bed and moved to stand on her side of the bed. He leaned over to help her up, but Charlie surprised him by getting on her toes to kiss his cheek, just like she did every morning.


End file.
